Hidden Devotion Part 2
by BlackWingedYuna
Summary: The continuation of the story


**Finally the vessels made it to the beach, once the doors opened up, Squad B, Seifer the leader walked out first, Squall, Zell walked out one after the other. Quistis, on the other hand, stayed in the vessel but explained to them that they need to secure the central square. All three of the men turned their backs to Quistis.**

"**Let's head out!" Seifer ordered.**

"**The central Square is up ahead"**

**Seifer turned his back to Squall and Zell, they just watched.**

"**Hey! All of you Galbadian cowards out there! Come on out and show your face! Don't you leave me hangin' now!" Seifer then started running ahead.**

"**He's an idiot.." Zell whispered.**

**Soon after that was said, both Squall and Zell followed Seifer. All three of them fought off another soldier.**

"**There may be more, I want you guys to scout the area for any enemies" Seifer ordered. Both Squall and Zell looked around for any other soldiers and they found one that seemed to be hiding or.. Waiting for a battle. Seifer, Squall and Zell fought him off easily, once they defeated that soldier, Squall turned to them.**

"**I think we got them all" Squall told them.**

"**We'll stay on stand-by 'til the enemy comes"Seifer took a few steps ahead."This is boring already"All of them waited for a little while, a stray dog whimpered as he walked around, after several minutes explosions and gun shots were heard in the distance."Sounds to me like It's starting" Squall said."Bring it on!" Seifer replied, turning to face Squall.**

**The dog walked up to them as If frightened and whimpered at Seifer and he looked at the dog.."Get outta here, mutt! Scram!" Seifer moved his hand in the air, causing the dog to get even more frightened and back away with it's tail between it's then ran to one side of the fountain and shouted while swishing his own gunblade around in the air..**

"**Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you all waiting for!? Come here and show me what you got!"All that was heard was the continuous explosions and gunshots in the distance while the dog began to bark, Squall just stared at the ground as Zell looked around, seeing no sign of movement. After a few minutes, a bell began to ring, Zell walked back and forth looking at the ground as Squall looked around and Seifer was standing there, getting impatient. The dog just sat not too far from Squall, looking up at him wagging it's tail.**

"**.. Nothing at all" Squall said."Still keeping us waiting, huh.." Seifer soon said, in an impatient looked over at Seifer just as he snapped."That's it! I can't take this anymore! What is this!? Some kind of dog training?!" Seifer shouted aloud while swinging his gun blade around.**

**The dog whimpered as Zell stopped walking back and forth to look at Seifer, just then the dog ran quickly to one side of the fountain, seemingly sniffing the air. Then howled a dog like howl to the sky, catching their attention. Squall noticed a soldier heading their way and so did Zell, they both his behind the fountain as Seifer stayed behind the statue. The soldier looked around slowly then ran into another direction and several others followed behind. Squall stood up after they had all passed."It's the enemy..""Where the hell are they goin'?"Seifer begun to run after them, the soldiers, Squall and Zell followed, even though they didn't want too, they had to follow their leader.. No matter how idiotic he may be to just throw himself into danger. The trio headed towards the communication tower but stumbled upon a wounded Dollet Soldier.**

"**Ah.. Who are you!?"**

"**Don't worry, we're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden" Squall said."So, what's going on up there?" Seifer asked."The Galbadian soldiers have entered the communication tower.. On top of that, that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters.. If you guys are goin' up there, be care.." he told , the Dollet soldier was beginning to get dragged by a monster, the trio took action immediately and defeated it.**

"**Monsters, huh?" Seifer asked."That sucks, big time" Zell said."More fun for us, let's go" Seifer said running up the many steps."More fun.. For us? Puh-lease.." Zell whispered under his followed Seifer up the many stairs, but stumbled into several Galbadian soldiers after climbing them. The trio fought them off quite easily. The three of them makes it the communication tower but spot two Galbadian soldiers standing guard at the door. All three ducked down, against the stone ground so as to not get caught. Suddenly one Galbadian solider walked out of the tower and told the others..**

"**The generator is up and running! No problem with the boosters either!""What the hell are they doing?" Seifer asked quietly."Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange process!""Roger that!" another one of the soldiers three of the soldier walked inside the tower as the door shut."Repairs..?" Squall asked himself, more than the three of them stood slowly."Who cares? I don't" Seifer said, looking over at said nothing, he just kept looking on at the door of the tower, Seifer looked at it as well."This must be your first real battle, you scared?""I don't know.." Squall said taking a step he put a hand on his hip."I try not to think about it""I love battles, I fear nothing" Seifer said, his voice filled with confidence, lifting his hands up to the height of his said nothing, only listened.**

"**The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer in fulfilling your dreamSquall turned to Seifer."What!? Your dream?"**

**Seifer turned to Squall as well."You have one too, don't you?" he turned mid-way away, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the ground."I'm sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject.."Zell walked up to them both."Yo! Let me in on it too!" putting his hands on his hips."Mind your own business" Seifer told him."Frickin' hell.." Zell punched the air in front of Seifer as If hoping an invisible arm were to appear and knock Seifer off the little, stone hill.**

**Seifer turned to Zell, crossing his arms over his chest."What's the matter, Zell? Swatting some flies?"Seifer walked away, down a little stone trail as Zell cussed, Squall watched the whole event take place without saying a thing."There you are!"Squall and Zell, looked around and the up a hill to find a girl there, a girl from SeeD. She tripped and fell down, fortunately though, she wasn't hurt. She stood up, then dusted off her clothes."Are you Squad B?"Squall nodded after he stood up."Wait a minute.. Aren't you the guy who showed me around Garden!? Thanks to you, I don't get so lost anymore" the girl told him.**

**Squall and Zell stayed quiet, letting her continue to talk."Oh right, I haven't told you my name yet, have I? I'm a messenger.. The name's Selphie, from Squad A"Squall said nothing, nor did Zell.**

"**The Squad's captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?"Squall looked down to the tower and saw Seifer heading for the door of the tower, when Seifer turned around, he turned to Selphie and pointed him out. She turned and looked down at him."One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" he shouted aloud, then ran to the door and ran in as soon as it opened."This sure is tough.." Selphie said, releasing a soft sigh from her jumped down the little edge and shouted.."Captain! Wait up..!"She ran towards the door but stopped and turned."What are you two waiting for!? Come on!" she shouted out, waving her arms while jumping up and down twice.**

**Squall walked near the edge, just as Selphie had done."Squall.. You're not.. It's a cliff, man" Zell said nothing."You're gonna jump off?""No way..""Didn't think so"Both of them walked the trail that Seifer had walked to get down there. By the time they got there, Selphie was still standing there.**

"**What took you so long? It would've been much quicker If you'd just jumped""Much quicker? Puh-lease" Zell said nothing, Squall remained silent.".. You wouldn't normally just off a cliff, okay!? Ain't that right, Squall?""Yeah, I guess so.. You wouldn't normally jump that"**

"**Hmm.. I don't know.." she she remembered what she had to do."Well, anyway, let's get going"They walked closer the tower, they looked up."So this is the Communication Tower..?""Sure is big.."Screams of fright were heard in the tower then suddenly the door opened and two Galbadia soldiers ran out, then Seifer ran out but stopped at the door.**

"**Cowards" he said, while swinging his sword once and putting it away walked up to him.**

"**HEEY!"Seifer ignored her and turned to walk back inside."The captain's getting away!" she trio, now consisting of Selphie, Zell and Squall, walked into the tower, using an old-fashioned elevator to go up and down the tower."Did he go up?" Squall walked up from behind Squall."Heeeey! Squad B captain!!"The trio got into a fight wit a Galbadian soldier but easily defeated him. They walked up on the elevator and..**

"**I think we can take this lift up.." Squall used the elevator to go up the tower and Selphie couldn't help it.."Wow, this lift is pretty cool!""Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!" Zell told her."Like I'm really going to!"Just as they got the top, a Galbadian captain was spotted by the trio, as he had just finished fixing the large machinery. Suddenly the generator began to activate, the trio looked around, wondering what was happening. Squall turned and looked up to see some sort of machine turn into a large satellite, then looked at the Galbadian captain whom was dressed in red tights, metal like belt at his waist, a metal helmet and shoulder armor.**

"**What do you think you're doing!?" Squall captain turned around and faced Squall."Huhhh? Likewise, Mister! What do you think you're doing!?"Suddenly the man across from Squall noticed something.."Hey!.. What happened to the soldiers down below!?"Squall remained silent, as did the other two."Wedge! Take care of these twerps!!" he ordered, pointing at Squall as he man turned to his right as Zell couldn't help but laugh a little."Wedge?"Then he turned to his left to face Selphie whom acted innocent by lifting her foot slightly, bending her left knee, turning her head slightly to the right and placing her hands behind her back.**

"**I.. Ah.." he all looked at him."Well.. Ah.. I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my.."Zell and Squall prepared themselves to battle, but the man slowly approached them."I-I'm leaving.. Move outta my way!"Just then the elevator came up, reveal Seifer upon it. He swang his sword at the man, causing him to drop something."Sorry to crash the party"**

"**Ah.. Ahh.. ARE YOU CRAZY?!""Just SHUT UP" Seifer battled the man known as Biggs, suddenly the man known as Wedge came into battle."Major Biggs.. What is the enemy doing here!?""Wedge! Where were you?! No pay for you this month!"".. Should've stayed home.." he whispered under his defeated Biggs and Wedge, after the battle.. Selphie walked up to Seifer."Squad B captain?"He didn't answer."S'cuse me! I have new orders!"Seifer turned to face her, nodding once for her to split it.**

"**All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at nineteen-hundred hours and assemble at the shore of the beach!""Withdraw?! There's still enemies around!" he shouted."I know, I'm only a messenger..""An order to withdraw takes priority, I don't want to miss the vessel" Squall said, beginning to walk to the elevator."What time d'you say?" Seifer asked checking his wrist watch, which made Squall stop and turn back around."Like I said..! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at nineteen-hundred hours and assemble at the shore of the beach!""Nineteen hundred hours.. We only have thirty minutes!" Seifer one else said anything."You got thirty minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" Seifer shouted, pointing his own gunblade mid-way through the air.**

**Then he ran to the elevator."Heeey! Wait for us!"He didn't wait, he went down alone, leaving Squall, Selphie and Zell alone at the top of the tower."Who the hell does he think he is!?" Zell complained."Why don't you ask him?" Squall said as he turned to the elevator, waiting for it to come back it did.."Let's go" Squall whispered and the trio took the elevator got out of the tower safely but had to battle a large spider-like machine, called X-ATM092, which Biggs had activated. After trying to fight it off for a few minutes, they chose to escape, they kept on running from the indestructible machinery. Sadly the machine chased them up the trail, down the stairs, across the bridge and across the city of Dollet. Squall was being the one chased first, he had to throw himself onto the beach's sand, just as he stood and ran quickly towards the vessel, the machinery known as X-ATM092 threw itself upon the beach, which gave Squall a little more time to get to the vessel. Selphie turned around to make sure he was alright, Squall ran but as he looked at Selphie he imagined a blurry figure which quickly vanished just as it had appeared. Quistis used a machine gun from the top of the vessel, all to protect her student. Just as Squall made it inside, the doors to the vessel closed and it departed.**

**They made it safely back to Balamb, Seifer was the last to exit the vessel."SEIFER!" one of his friends shouted as both of them ran to him."How'd it go?" Raijin asked."Man! All they did was get in my way, being a leader ain't easy" Seifer said, which cause Zell to shakes his fists and Squall to simply look at him."SAFE?" Fujin and his friends headed back to Garden, leaving Squall, Zell and Selphie at Balamb shore, just then Quistis exited the vessel.."Good job!" which got their attention.**

**They turned to her as she walked to them, then looked around."Where is Seifer?"Squall turned his head to the direction where Seifer and his friends had headed, Quistis followed his line of vision. Soon after Squall turned his head to look back at her, Quistis looked at him as well."Just be back at Garden by sundown, you're free until then" she told Squall, Zell and of them said anything, giving her a chance to continue."Okay, dismissed!"The trio began to make their way to the vehicle that had used to get to the port, but already it was driving away. Zell took a few steps forward.."H-hey!! Man! Not again.. There goes Mr. Ego..""Might as well walk it off" Squall said.**

**The three of them walked to Balamb where they chose to rest for a while at their hotel. Once rested and refreshed, they walked out of the hotel to then head over to Zell's house, where Squall and Selphie met his mother."Ma, I'm home!" he said as he walked towards the kitchen."Zell, what a surpise! Are these two your friends, dear?" she asked with a smile as she turned her attention towards turned to Squall and Selphie."This is my house, but don't make yourselves too comfortable!"There they stayed for little while to have a little water before heading back to Garden. The trio stopped at the front gate, where Zell stretched his arms, letting out a big yawn. Once done stretching, he lowered his arms back down.."Finally! We made it back.." Zell said."Seriously.." Selphie said quietly."Well, I guess we just wait for the test results.."**

**Squall just stood there not saying a thing."Til then, Squall, see ya" Zell told him while walking off."See ya!" Selphie said to him and also walked away, but while sending him a little waving they were gone, Squall walked back into Garden as well and he made his way to the directory where Xu, a nurse, Quistis and Headmaster Cid was standing."Mission complete! I think we did a good job. The candidates are back here safely, aren't they?" Xu put a hand on her left hip, listening."Athough, we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower.." Xu begun."We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom.. The Galbadian Army agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational" Cid told both Xu and suddenly turned to look at Quistis.**

"**Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there, we could've made more money If they'd stayed and caused more ruckus though" Xu nodded at that but then Squall walked up to the three of the them, Xu turned to him."Hey, you did pretty good""Of course he did good! He's my best student!" Quistis said quite of them said nothing, giving Quistis the chance to continue."But he's not very social"**

**Squall walked over to Quistis."The results for the exam should be announced shortly. Just stick around here"Then he walked over to Cid."How did it feel out on the battle field?" he asked Squall.".. Whatever" was Squall's answer."Whatever?"Squall looked at him."That's great! Whatever!"Squall made his way to the right after the whole talk and met up with Seifer.."D'you hear about the communication in Dollet?"Squall said nothing, leaving Seifer to talk."We would've been heroes If It weren't for that stupid withdraw order" Seifer walked up to them with Xu."You were only looking for a fight""My dear instructor" Seifer said.**

**Quistis said nothing.."I'm hurt, those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you would never understand""Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area" Xu told him."Isn't it the captain's duty to take on the best possible action?" Seifer asked, getting impatient."Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD, calling yourself captain is a joke" Xu looked at the floor as Xu turned and walked away. Cid walked up to them after Xu had walked away, at that time, Seifer begun to shake while Cid and Quistis were talking. Then suddenly she walked away after bowing to him."Seifer" Cid looked up at him as Cid begun to talk.."You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat"**

**Seifer just stared at him as he kept talking.."But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines, I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am.."Someone wearing a burgundy robe with white sleeve and yellow hat that hid his face, came up behind Seifer and Squall."Headmaster Cid, you have business in your office.."**

**Cid put a hand on his forehead."There are so many issues at hand.." Cid said, turning around to walk walked up to Seifer, but for once he was quiet then he walked over to the man dressed in a burgundy robe.**


End file.
